


Step in time

by Sporthb1



Category: Mary Poppins - All Media Types, Mary Poppins - P. L. Travers
Genre: Chimney Sweeps, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced poverty, My First AO3 Post, Post-Canon, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporthb1/pseuds/Sporthb1
Summary: Mary Poppins has left. The Banks rember. Jack can't stop him self singing.Jack begins to sing a song that leaves the children in wonder and Michael and Jane in shock.This is my first ao3 fic and my 2nd completed fic.





	Step in time

Jack's bike could be heard easily if you knew what to look for, the faint clack as the cobbles and little suspension meant the ladder and stick moved there was also the costent hum or whistle that seemed to never end when he was around.

It was the first winter scince Marry left and the nights come earlier which means "Jack!!!" screams a little voice running out the door to hug tackle Jack who had just managed to get of and park his bike. He grabbed Georgie throws him over his shoulder spinning around then letting George turn on the street lamp.

"Jack why don't you come in for a cuppa and a biscuit?" Michael, who is now in the door way, asks in a way so it seems more like a starment then a question.

"I couldn't possibly." He replies with a smile putting Georgie down.

"You do enough round here to earn your self at least one cup of tea don't you think? Jane, grab another cup Jack's here" Michael called the last bit into the house. 

Next thing he knew he was being dragged in by George who immediately started going of about his latest adventure and all the great things they had got up to.

"Jack it's so good to see you again come though to the sitting room" Jane said walking over giving Jack a cup of tea and a one armed hug.

By the time Jack put down his cup as it was empty Annabel and John had arrived and were nattering on. He as always began began to hum the tune that was in his head.

"what are you singing is it a leerie song?" Annabel asked wanting to know what it was

"no, no it ain't" Jack said before moving to the center of the room and beginning to sing

"over the roof tops step in time

Over the roof tops step in time

Never need a reason

Never need a rhyme

Over the roof tops step in time."

He began to do what looked like fancy tap dancing but in a way a lot less structural

"never need a reason if you step in time"

All the children began to clap and cheer while Jane and Michael stood gapping "b-b-but how did you know that" Jane stuttered

"Bert taugh' me everything I know, any way every sweep was there from High Barrnet to Kentish Town" Jack said with his usual cheer and a smile.

"Why are you a leerie if you were a sweep? If you don't mind" Michael asked politely still shocked at the memories

"Now how many people would employ a sweep these days? Not enough work to go round so we left. Some work in factories, Sam runs a apple stall at the market and a lot of us became leeries. I best be of thanks, for the tea." and with that Jack was gone leaving 2 discombobulated adults and 3 confused yet happy children.

~(^v^)~

"Look who's returned."

"He's been round the bank's again haven't you."

"No he's back to early he would still be at there now."

"Nah he's rounds are some of the closest he was there."

"I'm on the other side of town and I'm 'ere already."

"woah woah woah let the man speak," Angus spoke up.

Jack who was standing in the middle of there communal room smiling at his friends; and began to sing.

"Brush away the dirt and soot, "

"Brush away your tears, " Tom joined in with instant recognition.

\\(^o^)/

That night the Banks' children were put to sleep with stories of walking on smoke, flying up chimneys and being shot at with fireworks; if you listened closely you could here the party on the roof tops as for one night the sweeps were back.

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned my first fic on ao3 any comments will be nice.  
> Have a great day/night/life  
> ~Sport~  
> ^-^


End file.
